


My Greytrexian Soulmate

by ShiTiger



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family Fluff, M/M, Slash, young Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Alternate ending to ‘Soulbound.’ Right after John notices the similar letters in Greytrexian, he stops talking.  It’s awkward for a while, but things go back to normal.  At least until John comes up with a plan to find out whether Jack really is his soulmate.  And he needs Gary’s help to do it.





	My Greytrexian Soulmate

Jack knew who his soulmate was.  His co-pilot, roommate, and FRIEND knew this entire time.  It should have upset him more than it did, but the memory of Jack and Gary talking about soulmates kept returning to the forefront of his mind.

_“He likes women, not men.”_

_“Not all soulmates end up mated.  It’s better that we’re not together.”_

_“Yes, I met my soulmate, but no — we are not going to date now or in the future.”_

If John was correct in his assumptions, then he’d have to find a way to get Jack to reveal his long-held secret.  And he knew just how to go about it, with a little help from his **son** , of course.

* * *

Jack was normally a morning person, except when he had to stay up late filling out reports.  Waking up early after a late night meant that he would shuffle around the house, manage to pour himself a cup of coffee, and then sit in a grumpy daze until the caffeine finally kicked in. 

“Okay, you know what to do, kiddo?” John asked, kneeling next to his son, and handing him the form.

“Yes,” Gary agreed, grinning back at him. The little boy raced toward the dining room table, coming to a stop right next to Jack’s chair.  The Greytrexian turned his head, but his eyes were still barely open.    
  
“Jack, I need you to sign this form for school!” the child shouted, thrusting the paper at him. The alien let out a grumble, but quickly signed it.  His attention returned to his coffee mug as he took a sip. 

“No, you have to sign your Greytrexian name,” Gary insisted, handing back the paper.

“Ugh, fine,” Jack mumbled, barely paying attention to what he was doing.  The familiar symbols that made up his name were soon written on the paper like a _promise_. “It’s too early in the morning to think.”

John waved Gary back, and took the form from him.  Just as he had predicted, the name on the paper was the final piece of the puzzle.  “See, it matches,” he told his son, showing him the paper and his soulmark.  Gary’s blue eyes widened, and he shoved his hands against his mouth to stifle a giggle.

“What are you two whispering about?” Jack asked, peering at them through tired eyes.

“Nothing,” Gary said, practically vibrating in happiness.  Jack was going to be his new daddy after all.

“Go get dressed, kiddo.  We’ve got some big plans today,” John said, waving his son up the stairs.  “And give me and Jack a little time to discuss this, okay.”

“Okay,” Gary stage-whispered back, racing up to his room.

Placing the form on the table between them, John took a seat next to the Greytrexian, and waited. Patience was the key.  Glancing to the side, he felt a wave of fondness as he watched the grumpy little alien sip his coffee.  Honestly, he just wanted to snuggle Jack like a teddy bear — not that he’d ever admit it out loud. Jack’s adorably petite height could be a matter of contention if he felt people were looking down on him. 

The signed paper sat between them, ominously waiting for the right moment. Ah, there it was.  Jack sat up straighter in his seat, his eyes glued to his signature.  John subtly rolled his arm over to reveal his soulmark.  Golden eyes flickered to his wrist, and then darted away just as quickly. 

“We’re a strange pair, aren’t we,” the captain mused aloud, stroking the symbols on his flesh. 

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, his voice barely audible.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” John asked, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

“Someday.  When Gary was older.” Jack clenched his fists in his lap, the coffee cup sitting forgotten on the table in front of him. “When the rejection wouldn’t hurt as much.”

The silence stretched between them, broken only by the sound of Gary wandering around upstairs. “I’m sorry,” John finally said. 

“What?” Jack’s head snapped toward him, his golden eyes wide in amazement.

“I’m sorry that I made you feel that you needed to keep this a secret. You deserve better,” the captain stated, glaring at the table. 

“What are you talking about, John?  I’m the one who lied.  I realized you were my soulmate the first time we met.” Jack looked away, his mind clearly traveling back to that evening so many years before. “No, I realized who you were when our eyes met across the room.  My life had been grey before you.  You gave me the gift of color, even if you didn’t realize it.”

“I wish you had told me,” John said, glancing over at the Greytrexian next to him.

A wry smile quirked over the alien’s green lips. “Would you have believed me?  You were expecting a tall, pretty female to bear your children… and you ended up getting a short, MALE Greytrexian instead.  The universe has a crazy sense of humor about these things,” Jack muttered, his eyes drifting to where his hands were settled in his lap.

John stood quickly, towering over his co-pilot.  The little alien looked up at him, startled. “You’re always putting yourself down, Jack.  Why can’t you see how amazing you are?”

“What?” There was now a blush spreading across the other man’s cheeks. 

“You left your home planet to join the Infinity Guard.  Despite your size, you’ve shown tremendous skill as a pilot.  And when it comes to our relationship, you could have easily avoided me outside of work hours, but instead, you moved in to help me RAISE Gary.  You took time off work at the beginning, so that he had a parental figure to latch on to.  And even now, you’re usually up before I am, making breakfast, and getting him ready for school.  Gary adores you.  I…” John leaned down until he was eye to eye with the shocked Greytrexian. “I would never have had had the patience to raise Gary on my own.  And over the years, even if I didn’t consciously realize it, I was coming to adore you in my own way.  Lately, every time I’ve gone on a date, all I can think about it coming home to be with the both of you.”

“John…” Jack said, his voice coming out as a squeak.  “What happens now?”

“I guess everything remains the same, really.  You’re already living here, and Gary adores you.  But I think I’d like to see if we’re compatible in other areas,” John admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

The confused look on Jack’s face was enough to prompt the taller man to lean forward and press their lips together. Two hands were suddenly on his chest, pushing him back. 

“Don’t.”  There were the beginnings of tears in the corners of Jack’s golden eyes.  “Don’t… not unless you’re serious.”

John took in his soulmate’s trembling form, and nodded.  “Too much, too fast.  I understand.  Why don’t we take it slow?  I’ll get Mrs. Brown to babysit Gary a few nights a week, so we can just hang out.  Go for dinner, see a movie, whatever you want to do, really.”

“You want to date?” Jack asked, adorably confused.

“Yes, I do.  I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated.  You have every right to say no if things don’t work out, but I want to be with you, Jack.  Now, and until the end of our lives.”

“Are you getting married now!” Gary suddenly shouted, appearing in the doorway like a noisy ghost. 

“Not right now, but hopefully someday,” John answered, smiling to himself even as Jack buried his now entirely pink head in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the alternate ending. I do have a bit of a sequel to the main Soulbound fic in the works. And a few other John x Jack fic ideas, as well.


End file.
